I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a receptacle and coaster assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to a coaster which is adapted to be fixed with respect to the receptacle and to provide the function of precluding the escape from the surfaces thereof of condensate and moisture or overflowing liquid which might gravitate to the lower portion of the receptacle.
II. Description of the Related Art
Coasters for containers have long been used to protect table surfaces by preventing condensation or spills from coming in contact with the table surface. Also, many such coasters have been adapted to be fixed with respect to the containers. The means by which the coaster has previously been fixed to the receptacle include the coaster having vertical slots connecting with circumferential slots in the receptacle having outwardly directing tabs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,549), the coaster having a series of vertical resilient gripping tongues to engage the bottom of the receptacle (U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,263), the annular wall of a coaster moving radially in or out in response to pressure being placed on the bottom surface of the coaster and thereby providing a gripping action of the annular wall on the receptacle (U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,256) projections on the top wall of the coaster for gripping the receptacle (U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,645), the coaster having a short barb which engages the side walls of a specially formed receptacle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,063), and a combination receptacle and coaster having a groove end bead attachment (U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,037).
The patents in this area make evident the many attempts to create a coaster which can be fixed to a receptacle which is practical, convenient, and neat in appearance.